trydgisianfandomcom-20200214-history
Saureyes Lithiem
'Saureyes Winthus Lithiem, 'CA, CKV, CKA, OT ' '(pron: Sarr-Ay-Ess, Win-Thus, Lith-Hay-Em; 4137-4233) was a very notable scholar renowned for his advancements in the field of divinity and his role as the 153rd headmaster of Farthaven College from 4184 to 4221. Saureyes was a prominent member of Althorian society under King Elaron I, whom he served in the royal court as a nobleman by the time he was seventeen years old. Saureyes went on to assume the positions of court scribe, physician, artist, and head of many scientific subjects under King Elaron II and was even honorarily knighted. Saureyes is credited to have founded the Students Science Society, which was essentially a group aimed at young students to actively partake in and discover new scientific events and advancements. The group became directly affiliated with the Analytics Guild, with which Saureyes was also a member of. During the Continental Conflict, Saureyes played a very important role in assisting Trydgis Winnekin in his goal to unite the free people of Radorah against the Askeldians. Saureyes was one of the first to give aid to Trydgis and Auberda, and allowed them to form the Revolutionary Union under his authority at Farthaven College. Eventually, Saureyes would become an honorary inductee into the Knights of Vall during its founding, although he did not play much part in their activities after the liberation of Acquirex. Saureyes was revered as a heroic figure after the reformation of Radorah. During the reorganization of the continent and its nations, a nation was proposed to be named after him, however, he strongly refused arguing that his days were nearly to an end and that his involvement in the war was not nearly as important as others, instead suggesting that the nation be named after King Auberda. Master Ainebrus Alustacrus agreed with the suggestion, as did the others of the council, and thus, the Kingdom of Auberdor was instated. King Auberda, humbled by this suggestion, offered Saureyes the title of lordship over Ryvenport. Saureyes again refused, stating that he wished to remain in Marbridge as the headmaster of Farthaven College. He would instead be convinced into accepting the highest position of nobility Auberda could offer him in his nation. Biography Early Life Saureyes Winthus Lithiem was born to Hesavinus and Doloriadan Lithiem during a terrible blizzard during the month of Hearthforus, 4137. The survival of Saureyes was miraculous at the time, due to the severely low temperatures and dangerous conditions of the blizzard in Althoria City. Saureyes spent his first four week of life surrounded by snow and ice until the harsh weather finally subsided and conditions turned to normal. Little is known of Saureyes' parents, other than his father Hesavinus' profession, which was a scribe at an early printing press. Hesavinus was responsible for many new and revolutionary ideas and concepts which helped advance the field of manuscript printing. Because of this, Hesavinus had an exemplary library of epic proportions, which was undoubtedly a source of knowledge and inspiration to his son Saureyes. Saureyes began schooling when he was six years old, much younger than most children. He showed great enthusiasm toward many subjects and was considered a very ecstatic student who learned quickly. Saureyes eventually would gain twin brothers Sallavist and Sigwald in 4143 and a sister a year after, although she reportedly died at birth and never received a name. Student Morthington Academy By the time Saureyes was twelve, he had been accepted and began studying at the Grand Althorian University, which was one of the best schools in the country, in competition with Morthington Academy. At the end of his first year, he earned the position of first in his class and was immediately offered an apprenticeship with Professor Writenfas, the head of Divine Studies. Through his apprenticeship, Saureyes learned much and came to practice heavily in the Baltorian religion, which he was also raised into. Along with the sciences, Saureyes took his religious studies very seriously. A month after the beginning of the Second Althorian Civil War, the Grand Althorian University was completely destroyed by catapult-fire at the responsibility of the Southern Capitalists. Many of Saureyes' colleagues were killed in the destruction of the school, and he, along with the other survivors, retreated to the north and were eventually recruited by a section of Althorian men-at-arms, who took them back to Althoria City. Saureyes proved his worth among the ranks of the thinning Althorian Military mostly as a field medic and outpost physician for the few short months that the war lasted. Although not much of a fighter, Saureyes admitted to killing several soldiers during the war. After the war successfully came to a victorious end for Saureyes' side, he was granted various medals by King Elaron I for his bravery in battle and precision in saving the lives of many Althorian soldiers. Saureyes was invited into the castle to take up the role of assistant court physician, replacing the previous, who had died during the war. After practicing in the field of medicine for King Elaron I, Saureyes was granted leave from Althoria City to fulfill further studies at Farthaven College in agreement that he would return every blooming season when classes were let out. Student at Farthaven College Saureyes immediately felt a strong connection to Farthaven in his first semester of study, in which he chose to focus in penmanship, divinity, and medical sciences. Shortly after enrolling, Saureyes managed to secure the position of chief editor on the school's newspaper, which he greatly excelled at. Saureyes performed outstandingly in his first year of study at Farthaven, nearly missing the top of his class. It was during his free time in his first semester that he began dabbling in the fine arts, taking particular interest in oil painting and sculpting. He would go on to further his skills as an artist when he returned to the castle in Althoria, commissioning a few pieces for the royal family, as well as taking on the position of court scribe, in which he was appointed the tasks of recording and describing events and information about the city and kingdom. Returning to Farthaven for his second year, Saureyes completed much of his curriculum very quickly, allowing him to pursue extra classes in different areas of study, essentially making him a master of all knowledge. He managed to achieve the top of his class at the end of his second year. Saureyes began to study psychology deeply in his third year at Farthaven, taking many classes only offered to fifth and sixth year students. Although only sixteen, Saureyes was seen by his professions as a very well rounded and mature individual, and eventually convinced Headmaster Wilderidge to give him unlimited access to the school library, which was one of the largest in all of Radorah. Toward the end of his third year, Saureyes began courtship with a fellow student by the name of Elouise Wharryn, who ended up greatly distracting him from his studies, and almost causing him to fail out of one of his classes. He managed to better balance his time after this, and ended up ending his third year fifth in his class. Saureyes was joined by both of his brothers in his sixth year at Farthaven. Military Officer After Saureyes finished his studies at Farthaven, he returned to the service of King Elaron I and would go on to be knighted by the king for his services to the country. Honored by this achievement, Saureyes pledged his dedication to the king, and was also appointed as the new head physician, but this would only last a few short months before the Luhtracian Invasion of Radorah began, and he was drafted once more into the service of the Althorian Military, this time as an officer.Category:Characters Category:Radorah